Perfecta Fachada
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Porque eran estrellas en medio de sus firmamentos particulares y aunque lo negaran no podian evitar sentir curiosidad por el otro pero, como acercarse sin perder esa fachada de ser indiferentes al otro. Primero en su clase para mi!


**Hello! Yo con otro One-shot! Pero con nuevo paring! En serio, necesitaba intentarlo, ellos me tienen medio embobada y necesitaba urgentemente plasmarlos en alguna historia, letras algo que me dejara experimentar con ellos, Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes aquí planteados, yo solo los uso para bueno, descargar mi inmensa imaginación que no me da para ciertos finales que me tienen muerta!**

 **Que disfruten!**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sus ojos recorrieron nuevamente el grupo que había detectado empezaba a ensayar a pocos metros de donde él decidió descansar de su ejercicio diario, el sol brillaba fuertemente sobre la amplia extensión de grama donde podía escuchar el murmullo de las mujeres, sus ojos pasearon lentamente por todas las integrantes de aquella peculiar escuadra rindiéndose a dejar que sus ojos se detuvieran en la misma mujer como cada día que lograba cruzarse con sus entrenamientos al aire libre.

Su cabello largo de un rubio platinado bailo alrededor de su delgado cuerpo justo cuando ella dio un ligero salto y sus piernas se abrieron en toda su extensión dándole una visión completa de los músculos alargados que marcaban perfectamente sus formas de mujer, la vio sonreír y el no pudo contener su propia sonrisa.

-Deberías dejar de acosarla dobe- Una grave voz a sus espaldas lo hizo brincar en su lugar, vio como unos oscuros ojos lo miraron con prepotencia y una mueca de burla que lo hizo sentir totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Sasuke-kun…- Una suave y agitada voz llego a ambos hombres haciendo que se giraran y vieran como hasta ellos llegaba la torneada figura de la novia del hombre arrogante, ambos admiraron en silencio el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la tímida mujer que cuando les dio alcance se apoyo en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ohayo Hina-chan!- Dijo alegremente saludando a la mujer de largos cabellos azulados, como cada vez que esos perlados ojos lo veían fijamente algo en lo más profundo de su ser se removía, la vio sonreírle dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes en medio de su típico sonrojado rostro.

-Dobe…- Dijo neutro el otro hombre haciendo que el aludido se girara y volviera a centrar su atención en el hombre unos centímetros más alto que el mismo, sus cabellos negros caían rebeldes enmarcando sus afiladas facciones que aparte de hacerlo atractivo le daban un aire amenazante.

-Naruto-kun que haces tan tarde por aquí?- Se atrevió a preguntar la mujer avanzando pocos pasos hasta colocarse junto al pelinegro dejando a la vista el contrastante pero perfecto equilibrio que siempre había existido entre ambas personalidades.

-Me levante tarde y bueno…- Dijo algo apenado rascándose sus cortos cabellos rubios, escucho como la mujer gimió asustada haciendo que su atención volviera a caer en ella viendo como sus pequeñas manos cubrían sus rosados labios y lo veían con preocupación.

-Que le paso a tu brazo?- Interrogo unos segundos después de salir de su sorpresa de ver su brazo totalmente vendado, vio como los ojos azul cielo del rubio la miraban con cierta vergüenza haciendo que ella sintiera que había sido culpa de su siempre impulsivo novio. –Que paso?- Murmuro algo irritada girándose a ver ahora al pelinegro a su lado.

-No estaba prestando atención en serio- Hablo rápidamente el rubio interponiéndose entre la pequeña pelinegra y la imponente figura de su amigo que había empezado a arrugar su nariz en gesto molesto por la acusación.

-Igual no tenias que hacerlo- Regaño la pequeña mujer con voz baja al pelinegro haciendo que el rubio solo sonriera al ver como el aludido se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba sus ojos resignado a las palabras que su novia empezaría a lanzar en cuestión de segundos. –Se que es por el equipo y todo eso demo no deberías entrenar de esta manera tan…-

-Hinata…- Llamo la ronca voz del pelinegro haciendo que ella cortara sus palabras automáticamente. –Estas perdiendo tiempo y yo debo terminar el calentamiento- Dijo descruzando sus brazos y estirándolos sobre su cabeza dando por terminado aquel descanso que sabia había necesitado la pelinegra.

-Demo…- Se quejo pero se rindió al ver como el pelinegro empezaba a trotar a paso lento alejándose de ellos en pocos segundos, ella suspiro y estiro sus delgados brazos soltando un suspiro para empezar a marchar en la dirección que había tomado el altivo pelinegro.

-No dejes que el teme te fastidie el solo esta amargado porque quedaste en el equipo- Confeso sonriendo haciendo que la pelinegra detuviera su marcha y se girara ligeramente a ver aquellos siempre amables ojos azules.

-Naruto-kun deberías pensar en invitarla a salir- Dijo totalmente fuera del tema haciendo que el hombre se congelara en su lugar y ella solo sonriera tiernamente, la vio girarse haciendo que su largo cabello oscuro brillante bailara sobre uno de sus hombros dejando al descubierto su estrecha espalda que iba cubierta escasamente por una camisa de malla que dejaba a la vista su perfecto cuerpo.

-Afortunado…- Murmuro para sí detallando como ese perfecto cuerpo empezaba a moverse en la dirección por la que anteriormente se había perdido el pelinegro, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y revolviendo nuevamente sus cabello pensó en retomar el calentamiento, todavía le faltaba más de media hora para terminar solo la primera parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su piel se calentó rápidamente al sentir como sus músculos se estiraban completamente al estar en esa tensa y difícil posición, estiro un poco más la punta de sus pies haciendo que la punta de su nariz rozara suavemente la grama todavía húmeda por el rocío de esa fría mañana.

Bufo al sentir como nuevamente alguien parecía mirarla insistentemente, subió su rostro cuidando de no ser demasiado evidente encontrándose a la distancia el ancho cuerpo de un rubio conocido para ella, lo vio desviar su rostro en otra dirección justo cuando aparecía su siempre arisco mejor amigo haciendo que arrugara el ceño al ver como pareció embobarse al ver como llegaba hasta los dos hombres el pequeño y envidiable cuerpo de la famosa novia del Uchiha de su facultad.

-¿Que tanto miras?- La pregunta llego en una voz aguda a unos pasos de su posición, apoyo sus codos en la grama y subió su mirada hacia los atrevidos ojos rubí que pretendían juzgarla desde su lugar. –No me digas que ¿Al baka de mi primo?- La reto cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja haciendo que la rubia enderezara totalmente su espalda y recogiera sus largas piernas para momentos después ponerse de pie.

-¿En serio Karin? ¿No es muy temprano para esto?- Le devolvió las preguntas al estirarse totalmente su estatura quedando a unos dos centímetros de los ojos incrédulos de la pelirroja, la vio apoyar las manos en sus caderas y ella se cruzo de brazos esperando el nuevo ataque.

-Te gusta el baka, ¿en serio?- Se burlo haciendo una mueca que se le asemejo bastante a una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia solo apretara sus labios volviéndolos una línea y girara su rostro centrando sus ojos irremediablemente en el ancho cuerpo del rubio que en ese momento se encontraba hablando con la pelinegra haciendo que se mordiera el labio frustrada.

-Eso es historia pasada- Aseguro obligándose a apartar sus ojos color azul pálido de la pareja y centrarlos nuevamente en los intensos de color rubí que la analizaban burlescamente haciéndola sentir incomoda por segunda vez esa mañana.

-Repítetelo cuanto quieras Ino demo el baka es difícil de olvidar- Dejo en el aire justo cuando una pelirrosa sonriente llegaba hasta el grupo con las cornetas medianas con las cuales ensayaban al aire libre.

-Ohayo! En pocos días tendremos la competencia así que todos los días nos veremos aquí para entrenar mínimo dos horas en la mañana y todavía debemos organizar el sitio donde ensayaremos al finalizar el día- Ordeno en voz enérgica la pelirrosa haciendo que las nueve chicas se acercaran a su posición y se colocaran en la formación correspondiente para empezar la práctica.

-Podemos ensayar en mi casa si no es problema para ninguna- Ofreció la única pelirroja del grupo viendo de reojo a la rubia a su lado que solo pudo atinar a voltear los ojos en un claro gesto de derrota.

-La última vez practicamos allí, estas segura que no es molestia para tu familia?- Pregunto dejando las cornetas en el suelo y empezando a quitarse el ligero vestido para quedar únicamente en un short totalmente pegado a sus definidas piernas y una camisa de tiras que parecía una segunda piel sobre sus delicadas curvas.

-Para nada a los idiotas de mis primos les encantara- Dijo restándole importancia viendo como algunas de sus compañeras suspiraban ante la idea de estar nuevamente ante los ojos de uno de los mejores luchadores de toda la universidad.

-Lo haces apropósito kisama- Murmuro la rubia viendo directamente a la pelirroja que se limito a sacarle la lengua y estirarse un poco más al ver como la pelirrosa solo asentía un poco incomoda por las palabras de la pelirroja pero, encendió inmediatamente la música con la que entrenaban.

Ino solo movió su cuello de un lado a otro empezando a saltar en su lugar, suspiro y vio como la pelirrosa empezó a aplaudir llevando el ritmo, las voces de sus compañeras se unificaron y ella solo atino a soltar el aire y seguir el ritmo dejando que la música entrara en sus sentidos dejando que su cuerpo se moviera intentando dejar en blanco su mente pero, la siempre insistente figura de aquel hombre la atormentaba más de lo que admitirá alguna vez en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido sordo de un pesado cuerpo caer en las gruesas lonas en las que el equipo entrenaba lo hizo girar su rostro nuevamente a sus compañeros, vio sin mucha sorpresa como su amigo pelinegro se alzaba vencedor de ese encuentro y ayudaba a su contrincante a ponerse de pie, sus ojos volvieron a bajar a su móvil releyendo el amenazante mensaje de su escandalosa prima.

" _Mas vale que te pierdas hasta las 8 pm porque no pienso tolerar como te ven las tontas de mis compañeras"_ Repito internamente arrugando el ceño y empezando un debate de hacer lo que su prima decía o simplemente ignorarla y llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

-En serio porque debemos vivir juntos!- Se quejo abiertamente cerrando los ojos y revolviendo su cabello en un gesto desesperado que no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros que solo se limitaron a verlo fijamente, estaban completamente acostumbrados a los arrebatos del Namikase.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo girarse y ponerse nervioso al ver la mueca amenazante de su entrenador cuyo rostro llevaba casi completamente cubierto pero cualquiera de sus estudiantes podían detallar perfectamente los gestos aterradores que aquel hombre les dirigía, trago grueso e instintivamente escondió su móvil en su espalda.

-Te quedaras a recoger el equipo Naruto- Dijo pausadamente viendo con cierta gracia como las facciones del rubio se deformaban en un gesto dramático, bufo contra la delgada tela que cubría su boca y centro su atención en la pareja que estaba en medio de las lonas del gimnasio.

-Kakashi-sensei porque? Yo estaba revisando si era una emergencia!- Chillo dejando caer el móvil de cualquier forma en su bolso y siguiendo los seguros pasos del entrenador viendo como este se dedicaba a ignorarlo completamente, sintió la mirada burlesca de su mejor amigo sobre él y se limito a lanzarle una mirada de amenaza ante lo que se le ocurriera decir ante toda esa situación.

-Uchiha, Namikase a las lonas ahora- Ordeno el entrenador pasando sus oscuros ojos desde el vencedor actual a su mejor amigo, los vio hacer muecas de resignación pero obedecieron sin soltar una sola palabra.

Sus ojos azules se centraron en el engreído rostro de su mejor amigo viendo como sus ojos negros se opacaban dándole a entender que estaba totalmente concentrado en la próxima lucha, se agacho abriendo sus piernas y estirando sus brazos se dispuso a recibir el primer ataque.

-Empiecen!- Sonó la ronca voz del entrenador haciendo que los dos hombres tensaran todos sus músculos y en menos de dos segundos ambos cuerpos colisionaran en medio del lugar, los brazos del rubio tomaron al pelinegro del estomago sujetándolo completamente en su posición frenando su avance, lo sintió golpear sobre su hombro y gruñendo intento alzarlo sobre sí mismo.

Sus pies se levantaron ligeramente y el solo se limito a girar una de sus piernas golpeando la rodilla del rubio, lo escucho bufar pero no soltó su agarre, clavo un nuevo codazo sobre el hombro de su contrincante y sintió como lo liberaba ligeramente tomando ventaja de esto golpeo nuevamente la rodilla sintiendo como los brazos alrededor de su abdomen cedían completamente, lanzo su cuerpo sobre el rubio tumbándolo en dos segundos, lo escucho gruñir frustrado y cuando estaba por sonreír victorioso sintió como el rubio se movió ágilmente bajo su cuerpo y logro invertir los papeles haciendo que su rostro chocara violentamente contra la gruesa lona de las colchonetas sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

Atrapo rápidamente las manos del pelinegro en su espalda ejerciendo más presión en su baja espalda plantando firmemente sus piernas a cada lado del ancho cuerpo del pelinegro, lo escucho gruñir frustrado intentando levantarse pero, una vez que el lograba tener bajo su cuerpo a su contrincante ya no había ninguna escapatoria.

-Tiempo!- Grito algún otro miembro del equipo justo cuando mentalmente llegaba al tiempo reglamentario para darle la victoria, la prensa de sus manos soltaron las manos del pelinegro y se alzo como el vencedor de esa lucha, sonrió abiertamente tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro que se giro quedando sobre su espalda respirando pesadamente.

-Tuviste ventaja- Se quejo entre dientes el pelinegro clavando sus oscuros ojos en los azules divertidos de su amigo, tomo su mano dejándose elevar toda su altura quedando frente al rubio que rio abiertamente al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en su cuello relajándose completamente.

-No es mi culpa que te canses tan rápido teme- Se burlo dándole la espalda para ir hacia donde se encontraban sus bolsos, le lanzo una rápida mirada a su móvil viendo que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

-No hagas que te ponga a limpiar el gimnasio dobe- Le advirtió la ronca voz de su mejor amigo haciendo que sus ojos azules se centraran en los siempre inexpresivos oscuros del recién llegado.

-Fue culpa de Karin- Confeso agachándose y quitándose su protector de la cabeza lo dejo caer dentro de su bolso viendo como su compañero asentía empezando a imitarlo, quitándose concienzudamente cada protector del cuerpo.

-Seguro hablaba de Ino- Soltó neutralmente cuando dejo caer la ultima rodillera dentro de su bolso, movió su cuello de un lado a otro dejando que sus músculos se relajaran y tomando su bolso se preparo para salir hacia los vestidores. –No se hasta cuando vas a fingir que te da igual- Se quejo lanzándole una mirada de reojo a su rubio amigo.

-Ne teme ¿que harás luego de cambiarte?- Pregunto obviando deliberadamente la pregunta del aludido haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un sonido gutural y se quedara parado a mitad de camino dándole una mala sensación.

-Tengo planes- Soltó indiferente atrapando al rubio en su juego, lo vio arrugar la nariz y eso solo hizo más divertido el hecho de molestarlo. –Ve a casa Naruto y diviértete acosando- Concluyo dándose la vuelta para no darle oportunidad a su amigo de rebatirle tan descaradas palabras.

El rubio solo frunció el ceño ante la última frase de su mejor amigo, dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y se resigno a esperar que sus últimos compañeros terminaran sus luchas para empezar a recoger el equipo que utilizaban para entrenar.

-Yo no la acoso- Se dijo muy bajito cruzando sus brazos, se apoyo en una de las paredes más alejadas del gimnasio dejando que su mente reviviera una vez más el secreto que ni siquiera el pelinegro conocía, algo que él había decidido guardarse totalmente para sí mismo, un recuerdo que había sucedido más de un año atrás.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Suspiro al terminar de abrir la puerta de su casa, el escándalo del equipo de su prima todavía podía escucharse al fondo del pasillo haciéndolo sentir totalmente incomodo, las compañeras de equipo eran agradables pero hablaban demasiado, incluso eran exageradamente descaradas en cuanto a intimidades se refería, era en resumidas cuentas el grupo perfecto de amigas para su exagerada prima._

 _-Vamos! Qué clase de pirámide es esa!- Escucho la molesta voz de Sakura, la capitana de aquel particular equipo, avanzo con paso resignado hacia donde sabia estaban practicando, lo primero que detallo fue el cielo en sus ligeros tonos rosados y naranjas haciendo una sombra que cubría casi totalmente a las mujeres en la formación dándole a entender que solo quedaban pocos minutos de entrenamiento._

 _-Sakura ya termina con esto! Tenemos tres horas aquí!- Se quejo una voz que él conocía perfectamente bien pero que prefería ignorar dentro de todas aquellas mujeres, su cuerpo sin embargo se detuvo detrás de las puertas de cristal doble admirando la estructura que habían elaborado esos delgados cuerpos detallando casi en la punta el equilibrado cuerpo de la estridente rubia._

 _-Urusei! Casi te caes por estar quejándote!- Respondió la voz de la pelirrosa justo cuando en un salto que casi logro sorprenderlo el delgado cuerpo de su prima llego a la cima de la pirámide, su cabello rojo intenso resplandeció al contraste con el atardecer a pesar de estar totalmente recogido en una coleta alta hacia atrás._

 _Sus ojos volvieron inconscientemente a la rubia que agacho la cabeza dejando a la vista su largo cuello, a diferencia del resto del equipo ella llevaba el cabello extremadamente largo y en ese momento caía sobre uno de sus hombros en una coleta casi deshecha._

 _-Listo!- Grito nuevamente la voz de la pelirrosa haciendo que las mujeres empezaran a caer sobre todo su jardín trasero, pudo admirar cuerpos en su mayoría delgados, de torneadas piernas descubiertas casi con descaro, caderas y cinturas estrechas y senos no demasiado grandes, nada realmente llamativo._

 _Retrocedió dos pasos entrando a la cocina justo en el instante en que las puertas del jardín se abrían dejando que una marea de progesterona llenara el lugar con quejas y estridentes risas aturdiendo ligeramente sus sentidos._

 _-Se quedaran a dormir?- Fue la voz de Karin la que hizo que frunciera el ceño y con curiosidad se girara levemente hacia el lugar de donde pareció salir el sonido, vio como la pelirroja liberaba su cabello pero estaba parada de espaldas a él viendo a la capitana del equipo y a la rubia de largo cabello que también empezó a soltar la coleta dejando a la vista cuanto le había crecido desde la última vez._

 _-Seria lo mejor para poder salir a tiempo esta vez, no crees Ino?- Dijo burlesca la voz de la pelirrosa haciendo que la aludida se cruzara de brazos e hiciera un gesto con sus labios._

 _-Dime donde puedo cambiarme y me acostare de una vez, no podre soportar a Sakura por más tiempo- Respondió la suave pero al mismo tiempo fuerte voz de la rubia, escucho como las otras dos reían por lo debajo haciéndola bufar fuertemente._

 _-Sabes donde esta mi habitación no?- Le recordó la pelirroja haciendo que la rubia asintiera al tiempo que tomaba el borde de su camisa de malla y se la quitaba dejando a la vista sus senos totalmente envueltos en gruesas vendas blancas._

 _-Ya vuelvo- Murmuro la rubia tomando la camisa al tiempo que empujaba su largo cabello sobre su espalda haciendo que cayera hasta sus caderas, Naruto se dio la vuelta para dejar de admirar descaradamente a la mujer._

 _-Mejor me limito a dormir- Se dijo caminando hacia las escaleras de la cocina que lo llevaban prácticamente frente a su habitación, sus pasos rápidos lo llevaron en pocos segundos al segundo piso de la gran casa en la cual vivía, suspiro al sentir como la puerta de la habitación de su prima se cerraba suavemente indicándole que estaba ocupada, y con pasos rápidos decidió encerrarse definitivamente en su habitación prohibiéndose salir en algún momento de la noche, no hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro que esas amigas de Karin y ella misma se habrían marchado a su competencia la mañana siguiente._

 _Su estomago gruño oponiéndose completamente a su plan de encerrarse sin ninguna salida nocturna, se despeino frustrado y resignándose a una conversación que no deseaba tener bajo nuevamente por donde había escapado para tomar algo de la nevera y así poder encerrarse sin que aquellas mujeres lo molestaran demasiado._

 _-Naruto!- La aguda voz de la pelirroja lo alcanzo justo al instante que sus pies tocaron el pulido piso de madera de la cocina, sus ojos se encontraron viendo como ella sonreía enigmáticamente produciéndole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo._

 _-No dijiste que tendrías visitas- Le recrimino al ver a la pelirrosa sentada al otro lado de la isla de mármol revisando distraídamente su móvil. –Sabes que debes avisar sino Okasan…-_

 _-Ella sabe, fue quien me dijo que las invitara a dormir- Lo corto con voz cansada al tiempo que la vio alzar su brazo y darle una pequeña bolsa de papas fritas llenándolo de una confusión que probablemente se notaba en todo su rostro. –Tómalo baka… Yo te llamare cuando la cena este lista- Murmuro casi lanzándole la bolsa a las manos al verlo quedarse totalmente congelado en su posición._

 _Naruto atrapo la pequeña bolsa todavía algo aturdido por su extraña amabilidad, pero sin poder contenerse rio estridentemente haciendo que los ojos esmeraldas de la amiga de la pelirroja subieran y lo miraran fijamente entre sorprendida y confundida._

 _-Debes invitar más seguido a tus amigas, te hacen tolerable!- Se burlo abiertamente mirando desde la pelirroja que se había sonrojado abochornada hasta la expresión divertida de la pelirrosa que había empezado a reír discretamente._

 _Salto hacia atrás al escuchar el grito de indignación de la pelirroja y casi corrió hasta el segundo piso todavía riendo fuertemente al ver como ella intento seguirlo pero se quedo a medio camino en las escaleras, al parecer Sakura la había llamado para calmarla._

 _-Baka…- Murmuro todavía viendo el hueco de las escaleras, abrió la pequeña bolsa de papas fritas y se giro dispuesto a descansar un rato antes de bajar a comer, su cuerpo se congelo dejando la primera papa frita en la punta de su boca al ver el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos._

 _La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero su boca rosada no dejo escapar ningún sonido, al contrario sus manos se movieron rápidamente a cubrir sus generosos senos y la pequeña línea que se mostraba orgullosa entre sus torneados muslos, Naruto trago grueso sin saber realmente que hacer pero ella resolvió la situación por los dos encerrándose nuevamente en el baño, su cabello platinado había revoloteado hipnóticamente alrededor de sus equilibradas curvas de mujer escondiendo de sus ojos sorprendidos su estrecha espalda y la sedosa piel de su trasero._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Suspiro derrotado al recordar esa primera vez con la rubia, las veces siguientes había logrado sacarle una que otra palabra pero ella parecía despreciarlo silenciosamente siendo la primera persona que conocía con la que no podía hablar fluidamente de cualquier cosa haciendo que rápidamente centrara toda su energía en demostrarle que era más que un simple mirón.

-Creo que debería rendirme- Se dijo en voz baja estirando sus brazos para empezar con la penosa actividad de recoger el equipo de lucha que ya había sido totalmente desocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomo su termo dejando que parte de la fría agua cayera por su cuello y pecho refrescándole de aquella intensa práctica, sus ojos viajaron rápidamente al resto del equipo viendo como cada una estaba sentada o acostada por la grama del jardín trasero de la casa de su pelirroja compañera.

-10 minutos chicas y luego seguimos- Soltó la pelirrosa caminando hacia la rubia que suspiro y se apoyo ligeramente en las puertas de cristal. –¿Crees que he sido demasiado exigente?- Interrogo al llegar justo frente a su amiga viéndola cerrar su termo y volver a colocarlo en el suelo.

-Si no lo hicieras no ganaríamos- Admitió restándole importancia a que su cuerpo parecía haber recibido una golpiza debido a la intensidad de ese primer día. –Además tuvimos largas vacaciones y creo que perdimos condición- Analizo viendo como la pelirrosa parecía pensar alguna cosa y luego asentir ante su observación.

-Solo dos últimos trucos y terminamos por hoy- Le dijo pasando el cuerpo de la rubia y abriendo confiadamente las puertas de cristal para entrar a la casa, Ino arrugo la nariz y se metió detrás de la pelirrosa viendo como esta solo cruzaba hacia la cocina y abría la nevera probablemente buscando más agua con la cual refrescarse.

Negó enérgicamente ante sus estúpidas ideas y retrocedió dos pasos quedando justo frente al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal de la gran casa, se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo como la curiosidad la carcomía y con pasos sigilosos marcho hacia la escalera principal, su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente sus costillas al subir de dos en dos los escalones dejándola rápidamente en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Dos hermanos mayores y el- Recordó pasando de largo la puerta que sabía era de su amiga pelirroja, recordó la primera vez que el realmente había puesto su atención en ella, justo en aquel pasillo, su rostro ardió ante el recuerdo y se obligo a avanzar mas allá de la puerta del cuarto de baño viendo solo dos puertas mas en ese pasillo.

Sus manos temblorosas empujaron la primera puerta pero estaba cerrada, suspiro derrotada y marcho a la siguiente, tomo la perilla y mordiéndose el labio para contener su ansiedad la giro llenándose de satisfacción al sentir que la puerta cedía lentamente, sus ojos azules brillaron en medio de la oscuridad descubriendo varios trofeos en una de las repisas más alejadas a su posición, gimió algo impaciente por reconocer si era el lugar que estaba buscando y avanzo dos pasos para saber si era realmente la habitación que tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer.

-Te perdiste?- La grave pero siempre alegre voz la hizo saltar en su posición, se giro sobre si misma encontrándose de frente con esos intensos ojos azules que lograban quitarle el aliento, noto el gran bolso que llevaba en una de sus manos y la sudadera abierta hasta casi la mitad de su estomago.

-Gomen yo…- Su voz se apago al escuchar la burbujeante risa del rubio justo cuando el sonido sordo del pesado bolso caer a sus pies la hizo centrarse nuevamente en el rostro del recién llegado, podía leer la burla en sus intensos ojos azules haciéndola cruzarse de brazos irritada.-Olvide cual era la habitación de Karin- Se excuso avanzando para poder abandonar aquel bochornoso encuentro.

-Demo… La semana pasada estuviste aquí con Sakura-chan- Soltó el rubio todavía en son de burla cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que atravesaba su ancho cuerpo en la puerta bloqueando totalmente la única salida de su habitación.

-Olvídalo Naruto estoy cansada- Confeso pensando que con eso el fastidioso Namikase se haría a un lado y ella podría volver por donde había llegado. –Solo me confundí- Agrego al ver que el hombre no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de su posición.

-¿Que estabas buscando?- Soltó la pregunta sintiendo como su piel hormigueaba ligeramente al ver aquel delgado cuerpo totalmente tenso, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría y se le escaparía nuevamente de las manos, sonrió al ver como el rostro de la rubia tomaba un ligerísimo tono rosado poniéndolo ansioso de golpe.

-En serio, Sakura se pondrá como loca si no me ve para el cierre- Dijo retrocediendo un paso al ver como el rubio había avanzado dos pasos hacia ella, su cuerpo vibro a la expectativa al ver como el brillo de los ojos del rubio cambiaba ligeramente.

-Creo que Karin dio por terminada la practica cuando Nagato llego- Se atrevió a confesar viendo como la rubia entrecerraba sus ojos fieros ojos azules desconfiada de lo que estaba diciéndole. –Velo por ti misma- La alentó señalándole la ventana que estaba justo sobre la cama gigante del rubio.

Ino suspiro y totalmente frustrada camino hasta la ventana, apoyo una de sus rodillas en el suave colchón para ver con cierto horror como la pelirroja estaba haciéndole señas a sus compañeras para que se levantaran de todo el jardín y empezaran a salir, se mordió el labio al saber que literalmente había sido atrapada espiando.

-Creo que es demasiado celosa con nosotros no crees?- Su voz ronca hizo que su piel se erizara y saltara en su posición casi cayendo sobre la cama, el Namikase se había acercado tan silenciosamente que casi se había sentado en la cama junto a ella y distraída como se encontraba nunca lo sintió moverse de su anterior posición, sus ojos nerviosos notaron con cierta vergüenza que la puerta de la habitación estaba totalmente cerrada.

-¿Que crees que haces?- Reclamo empujando ligeramente el duro pecho del rubio intentando alejarlo de ella pero los fibrosos brazos del rubio se apoyaron a cada lado de su cadera atrapándola definitivamente.

-Nadie está escuchando Ino ya déjalo- Murmuro roncamente bajando su nariz hasta rozar su aliento con el largo cuello de la rubia la sintió jadear ante sus palabras. –No sabes cuan molesto es escuchar todos los días que debo invitarte a salir- Confeso dejando un beso justo sobre la yugular de la mujer sintiendo como su respiración se volvía pesada de golpe.

-¿Eso era lo que hablabas con la Hyuuga hoy?- Interrogo apartando ligeramente su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la azul intensa del hombre, lo vio asentir de mala gana y ella solo suspiro apoyando su frente en su ancho hombro.

-¿En serio? ¿Con Hina-chan?- Se burlo deslizando una de sus manos por su delgado brazo hasta la coleta alta liberando su largo cabello en solo dos agiles movimientos sintiendo su siempre embriagante aroma llenar sus sentidos. –¿Todavía a estas alturas sigues con eso?- Murmuro enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de la Yamanaka.

-Karin estaba molestándome- Se quejo nuevamente cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose a las delicadas caricias del rubio, sintió su cálido aliento golpear su mejilla obligándola a inclinar el rostro a un lado para darle más espacio.

-Hai… A mí me amenazo- Dijo pasando la punta de su nariz por la tersa piel de la mejilla de la rubia sintiéndola contener el aliento, sonrió divertido por cómo había descubierto que ella se sometiera a su voluntad. –Algo de unas tontas compañeras- Siguió diciendo ahora sobre los labios cereza de su compañera.

-Casi todas están locas por ti- Confeso abriendo ligeramente sus ojos para encontrarse los deseosos ojos del rubio centrados totalmente en sus labios, sonrió y subiendo sus propias manos atrapo la nuca del rubio empujándolo totalmente contra su rostro para unir sus labios en un necesitado beso.

El dulce sabor de la boca de la rubia golpeo su piel haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente pasando sus manos de su cabello hasta su baja espalda, después de todo había tenido mucho trabajo para lograr convencerla de que no era un descarado mirón y que solo ella había logrado acaparar absolutamente toda su atención.

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

 **Que tal quedo? Debo decir que estoy nerviosa, creo que Naruto me salió un poco más serio pero es que ya tengo una imagen de el más madura, la que aparece en el capítulo final del manga y ps también esta medio meditabundo en la película the last por lo que su personalidad se ha modificado para mi, Ino, bueno… Ino para mi es el equilibrio perfecto entre ser totalmente descarada y escandalosa de Sakura y tranquilidad e delicadeza de Hinata, por eso se me ocurrió que pegarían, ahora si no sirvo para ellos ni modo… A seguir probando! Jajajajajaja…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, los que me dejen con cuentas pues los responderé por PM y los que no, igual los leo y me quedan en el corazón ya que no se cómo hacerles llegar alguna respuesta! Los quiero! Disculpen los que por casualidad leen alguna de mis otras historias! Espero actualizar prontito para ustedes!**


End file.
